Wings Of Blood
by silverwarrior19
Summary: A 16-year-old boy called Jorge has family troubles at his house and was sent to his aunt house, but why? There was a secret he was about to discover, his and the secret of his best friends and his eternal lover. Could he fight for what was about to come?
1. First Sight

Atlantis Diving Contractors Inc

It was a rainy day in Little Rock, Arkansas, school was still on, and it was the beginning of August, so school was about to begin. I walked around the corner of the first building I was supposed to enter; it was where my English classroom was. I just arrived from Puerto Rico, since my dad wanted me to get better grades and a school that could actually help me for my future career, which I still didn't know what it would be. I was lost, of course, but I still didn't want to lose my chances of feeling good and not falling into depression or wanted to skip school in the first day. Of course, I didn't knew anyone, or did want to, cause they all seemed so different from what I've known. We had to use uniforms in my school at Puerto Rico and we didn't here, girls didn't seem so crazy here, the guys were a little more stable and not stupid looking as my friends did, but still, there was something that made me feel normal, being alone. I arrived early that morning, so I could talk in the office and receive a map that could show me were to find my classes, but I still wanted to know better school, study every single place were I could linger with my loneliness and be, safe, I guess. My cell phone immediately rang, and by the ring tone, I knew it was my mother, she would be nervous and cranky though, which I actually didn't mind cause I would prefer her being away from me, we never had a good son-and-mother relationship. Unfortunately, I had to answer the phone or she would be pissing me off all the time, and people would continue to stare at me because of the hideous noise my phone was making. My mom sounded a little stressed out and sad, but still, that didn't stop her from yelling at me and reminding me that I could go back to Puerto Rico, which I totally disapproved and told her it would be better for me here, with my still unknown aunt which I was still trying to meet.

The past few days I've been staying with my dad at my aunt's house, but she wasn't there, apparently she was on a work vacation and was going to return today, she would also pick me up after leaving my dad in the airport, and of course, I didn't want to say good-bye, not that I hated good-byes, but I hated my parents. My dad is a hypocrite, and my mom, she was always approving my dad's desires, and well, they always did what my little brother wanted, so it was horrible living with them under the same roof, and now, a million miles away from my house, I felt like in heaven. School was still a little empty, I've been counting every single person I saw, trying not to count them twice, and there were about fifty students, and there were about three hundred students from all Little Rock, everyone actually knew everyone, except me. So, finally, after a few minutes, the bell rang, and I immediately ran to my first class, English, just to take a good seat, away from the teacher so she didn't notice me, even if she called my name. I entered the class and placed a paper that the secretary gave me at the office so that the teacher would sign it, maybe to know about my existence, and then I would give it back at the end of the day. The English teacher was named Miss Garner; I read it on a plaque that stood on her desk. She would barely tell me something; she was too busy writing some papers, so I would feel pretty free about this time. The classroom was almost as big as my regular classrooms, of course, its interiors were different, there were crystal windows and instead of the one-piece desk I used to sit on at my school, there was actually a little desk and a regular chair for each and every student.  
"Take a seat Hernandez, whichever you like." Miss Garner said, not with the enthusiasm I expected, apparently the papers had more importance than life itself that she barely noticed my movements around the room.  
I sat at the end of the room, just to be a little less unnoticeable, but of course, every student that entered the classroom started at me till they sat down just to turn around and look at me again. Surely my aunt would have spread the word of my arrival, or maybe the arrival of my dad to town would be the cause. My dad is known around here because he owns a store were he sells parts for cars, actually pretty boring, but the store was for the benefit for Little Rock, apparently there wasn't any stores good enough as my dad's. Class was about to begin, and I was ready for it to finish. Everyone was still staring at me, or glancing over their shoulders just to not be discovered by my sight, but it was obvious that everyone would be watching after me all day long. I am totally not used to this kind attention, people barely noticed me in my old school, and today wouldn't be an exception, so I would just try to ignore them the rest of the day. Next thing I know, there's a gut sitting next to me, he seemed pretty normal, comparing with every single guy that was glancing at me from time to time and then talk with whoever they were talking; the guy besides me seemed pretty normal, not as snotty as the others. He glanced at me once and smiled, like if he'd actually didn't know about my existence, but then again, I was wrong.  
"You're Jorge Hernandez, aren't you?" He asked freely, he didn't seem as shy as I did.  
"Yeah, call me Jorgito." I replied, shy, I barely knew what to say to him. He offered me his hand politely and we shook hands.  
"I'm Charles Clinton. I've met you before." He turned aside to face me, I tried to recognize from my memories, but I couldn't. I shook my head in response and he chuckled a little. "We did, a few years ago, we met at your dad's store, we used to play with the empty boxes at the store and then your dad would yell at us all around." I chuckled imagining how that scene would look if I'd actually remembered, but still I didn't.  
"Sorry man, still can't recall you." I tried to give him a smirk, but it felt so totally awkward that of all the people I knew, he was still untraceable in my memories.  
"Don't worry mate, someday you'll remember." He panted once on my shoulder and sat straight on his chair, facing the teacher that now stood in front of the desk, looking surprised and careless.  
"I guess it's your lucky day" —Miss Garner mumbled under her breath, but still I could hear her- "I'll be leaving now, something came up, so, you can leave and wait for your next class." Ah, perfect words I'm used to, thank you miss Garner. She looked at us, immediately each and every student stood up, except me, and then started to leave the room. Charles looked at me while he grabbed his backpack and then he glanced at the door.  
"You coming, mate?" Charles asked unwillingly, it seemed he still wanted to speak of me, maybe something of matter. I stood up and followed him outside, and we both stood besides the door of the class. "Where to?"  
I shrugged, I barely knew this guy, so maybe I'd let him pick up a place to hang out with him. I followed him again till we arrived to the lunchroom, I didn't have the time to visit it before, and it looked totally different from what I imagined. It was huge, painted in white with million of flyers pasted on the walls, it had long big tables and it didn't look as boring as I thought all lunchrooms were. The lunchroom wasn't nearly full, but there were a lot of people there. I still hated knowing that everyone was looking at me, I'll never get used to it, and I didn't want to, either. Charles led me to the most inconvenient place to seat, the middle of the lunchroom, which leaded me exactly to be the center of attention, but I wouldn't complain about it, I wasn't alone today. I sat down and Charles sat right in front of me, placing his backpack over the table and his arms too.  
"So, Jorgito, what brings you to Little Rock after so many years?" Charles seemed interested in my life, as all the others seemed to be. I couldn't complain; I would have done the same if he were in my place.  
"Well, school, my dad wanted some better education for me, apparently Puerto Rico isn't good enough for me." Charles chuckled as I sighted in desperation. I was so annoyed remembering my parents, and what I now I had to get used to, being the center of attention.  
"Maybe your dad wants what good for you, he's a wise man."  
I was amused, he knew nothing about my father and still he gave him the best civilian award. It bothered me, of course, that he thought so well about my father, the hypocrite, and still, it would be against their beliefs if I didn't agree.  
"Why don't you go live with him in Puerto Rico, maybe join his one-minded-world?" Apparently my sarcasm senses weren't working today. Charles looked at me, a little worried, but still in thirst to know more.  
"You don't have a good relationship, with your dad, don't you?" I was about to answer the question, but suddenly I sensed that this conversation was over.  
A girl, a total stranger, sat besides Charles, and smiled at both of us, she seemed to be friends with Charles, or too friendly. She had a wild dark curly hair, totally different to Charles spiky brown hair. Her skin tone was almost looking like light chocolate, she seemed pretty friendly ever though she scared the shit out of me when she appeared out of nowhere.  
"Little Jorge H, long time and haven't heard of you till last week." She said, a little enthusiastic, and I believe the word enthusiastic still fits short for what she seemed to be. I did recognize her face, I did met her, I believe, the last time I came here, about five or six years ago. Maybe I just remember her face from Puerto Rico, or the times I went to Florida, I still don't know. Most of the people that had worked in dad's store in Florida now lived here, and still worked at dad's shop, so maybe that was the reason I recognized her. She chuckled while she noticed a little smirk in my face, and still I struggled to remember from where I had met her.  
"I'm Charlie's little cousin, remember me?" Her face turned serious; apparently knowing me was important.  
The word cousin reminded me of both Charles and her self. We all did pass some of our childhood together, when I spent my summer vacations on Little Rock.  
"I'm Karolyn." She deliberately said her name, and I smiled.  
"I do remember you guys. You just look so different from what I remember." At least, I didn't seem to be so lonely as I expected to be.  
Karolyn and Charles, my friends of summer childhood, brilliant. At the moment I wondered if, after all these years, our relationship could turn out well. I barely stood the necessity to speak, I had no idea on what to say, I couldn't remember our childhood conversations or remember more than playful times, so I doubted in my being on ho to be social with these two old friends.  
"So, how does Puerto Rico look like, Jorgito?" Karolyn asked eventually.  
I couldn't deny myself it actually felt good to be the center of attention between people I felt comfortable with.  
"Well, it's equally as boring as Little Rock." I replied without consideration, and after rethinking about my words, I flushed in my own madness, ho inconsiderate of me.  
Charles and Karolyn's faces didn't seem to change, or my words didn't seem to bother them.  
"You didn't say that when you were little!" Karolyn chuckled after this; she seemed pretty careless at the fact that Little Rock was actually boring.  
"Well, it is boring, but if you'd lived here since birth you can get used to it." Charles replied in defense, I couldn't believe that some could actually like this dead-looking place.  
A few days ago I went outside, my aunt's house is placed almost at the entrance of the mall in the middle of Little Rock, and there wasn't much movement around there, except from some seniors about to play bingo in the mall. Dad promised and swore there were teenage movements around there, but as always; it was just another fake statement so I'd actually stayed. I studied Karolyn's face, she was a pretty girl, I analyzed every single feature of her and I understood that maybe, someday, I could date her. Then I realized that she wasn't in my English class, so there was no way she was free at the time, and she was a year younger than Charles.  
"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I curiosity was getting unbearable, not following the rules sometimes made me nervous, especially if I wasn't involved, at all.  
Karolyn just laughed at my question and then looked at me a little surprised, with an expression that made me feel stupid and worthless.  
"I thought you said Little Rock was boring. I decided to ditch class, it's the first day." Her tone seemed playful, and I noticed that she thought the same thing as I did; we were both getting along great. I laughed also after seeing Charles' face; he didn't like the idea that his little cousin was now taking to conversation to a whole different direction. We kept talking the whole hour without ever realizing the bell had rang a few minutes earlier till I realized the lunchroom was empty.  
"Holly cow, I'm late!" I yelled, and I believe the other two thought I was over exaggerating about the being late thing. I stood up immediately searching over the table for my backpack till I realized it was still in my back. I grabbed my map and started running, and as I ran out of the lunchroom I heard Karolyn's tender voice yelling good-bye at me.

I arrived to class, the teacher looked at me, annoyed, I'd eventually found it that as equally to me, it was rude being late. I gave him the paper he needed to sign and he glanced at me while he signed.  
"Why don't you go take seat, mister Hernandez?" I was nervous, of course, his voice was trembling in my ears; he was being exaggerated of my lateness. I grabbed the paper I gave him and looked around the room. Unfortunately, everyone stared at me also, just like in the first class and whispered at each other's ears stuff that I merely cared about.  
This was the chemistry class, and instead of the one-man-desks there were desk for up to two people, which was now being practiced. All the seats occupied, except one desk, just in the corner of the room, with a girl that seemed to be out of space, thinking in other things, and I didn't wanted her to be disturbed. I sat right besides her, and apparently, she didn't notice me, she never turned her head to see me, and it was good, cause I didn't need more attention from what I was already receiving. I realized, after a few minutes, that the girl besides me was extremely beautiful, and most of the students that were in the classroom had already seen me, so maybe the fact that I was Jorge Hernandez wasn't the cause of the attention now, maybe it was me besides her, the lonely one here, as it seemed.

I stared at her, and after a few seconds her cold eyes blended into mine, I couldn't stop staring at her beautiful eyes, there were as normal as possible, but they were piercing and unpleasantly wonderful to look at. They had a green tone, but still looked like green forest and the orange tone of a sunset. She looked at me, scared, and I wondered if I'd actually seen her before, or if my father did something before I did. Her hands gripped over the metal tubes that sustained the seat of her chair, she get a little farther from me, maintaining her distance and turned her sight away, without letting go of the chair. The veins on her forearms seemed to turn purple, and I panicked, how could a girl turn like this just because of my look. She seemed disturbed, and I couldn't still think why. I tried to forget about her, and adjust to the class I nearly missed. It was my first day and I really didn't want to miss any important details. Dizziness was taking over my head, I could hear whispers around me when it was tenderly quiet, no one moved, but I could still hear people that, invincible people, I guessed. Yesterday night I saw a ghost movie, I was extremely bored and I could hear my dad's voice in the other room laughing and joking with someone in his cell phone. I could still feel her amazing presence absorbing my thoughts. I couldn't possibly keep my mind straight. When I looked at my side to finally face her, she was gone. I couldn't believe that her presence stole part of my heart, in just a few seconds, and now, when she disappeared, I felt barely alive. I searched her around the room till I saw her walk out of the door.


	2. Stolen Heart

Atlantis Diving Contractors Inc

Class had finally finished, and I ran outside trying to search the elegant and brilliant damsel that had my heart in bare seconds with just a look. I couldn't see the slightest trace of her long dark hair anywhere, her trace as gone. Looking back on my thoughts, I remembered that mostly everyone used to hang out in the lunchroom, so I went there, in disbelief, and found nothing but sadness in my soul. Calm down, I said to myself, it's not the end of the year yet. But what if she suddenly had to move somewhere far away, maybe another universe, not now. I leaped in surprise as I felt a hand over my shoulder, when I immediately turned around; it was Karolyn, and some other girl, maybe her friend. She was bout the same height of Karolyn, a foot less than my altitude, I was about 6'1 and she was maybe 5'4 or any of that matter. She wore a ponytail, with her shiny straight golden hair and a pair of green eyes, which I admired, but never actually liked for myself.  
"What's wrong Jorgito, you seem pretty worried about something, are you lost?" Karolyn asked briefly, I was panicking, I felt the need to see the angel's face once again and try to convince myself it was real; she was real. I hesitated. I needed my space, I needed to breath, and then I thought that maybe she would be headed to the next class I had.  
"Don't worry Karolyn, I'll be alright." I faked a grin, and ran my way to the next class. It wasn't so far away from the lunchroom, but I entered as fast as I could, only to find myself stared at in astonishment, and I realized I was wrong, she wasn't there. I sat at the nearest seat to the crystal windows and realized the rain was heavy. The dark train of clouds seemed to take over of Little Rock, as if light had vanished completely and left a vague light sleeping over the clouds, unable to shine this miserable place called Little Rock. The day went on, I tried to listen to some of the conversations Karolyn and Charles threw at me, but it was impossible to concentrate with the image of the girl staring at me locked in my mind. We were sitting at the lunchroom, both Karolyn and Charles sitting in front of me, like if they were interrogating me for real. Karolyn seemed awkwardly annoyed; apparently she tried hard to seem good at me. Charles snapped his fingers right in front of my eyes as he realized my sight was out of space looking somewhere disconcerted.  
"Hey man, what's wrong?" Charles looked at me serious as I tried to recover myself from self-impatience. I glared at Karolyn and then looked back at him. School was over by now, and the guys seemed to wait for my departure to leave to their homes. My aunt didn't still call me; my cell phone hadn't ringed since my mom called me in the morning. Karolyn shook her head as she giggled of something.  
"You're thinking about that new girl, right?" Karolyn broke the silence. I looked at her confused as I could always be, but I listened this time, maybe we thought of the exact perfect person. "You know, black long hair, green and orange eyes, pale as death itself…" She answered my question before I even opened my mouth. But she still didn't seem to see her every detail I saw that only time I saw her. She didn't mention the cute dark purple-like shadows under her piercing eyes, nor the perfect nose she carried, nor the fabulous sent that drove me crazy for the while she sat there, nor the perfect balance she had while she walked, she forgot to mention that she looked like a Greek goddess, like Aphrodite but dead looking, just like I liked.  
"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Charles smirked as he rolled his eyes and then looked at me. "I heard you sat next to Marlena."  
"Marlena?" I unconsciously asked while I thought how beautiful her name was, Marlena. I repeated her name over and over again so it was permanently tattooed in my dreams.  
"Yeah, she's from Puerto Rico too. Didn't you know?" His question seemed absurd, even for Karolyn, I guessed, because she looked at him with the same unremarkable expression I gestured to him.  
"Of course not, I'm new, remember?" I chuckled while I glanced at Karolyn's expression; apparently she noticed how stupid I thought Charles was being.

My phone rang and I had an inside celebration as I realized I was meeting my aunt and having time to myself in my new room. The number was unknown in my cell phone, and I answered. I heard a sweet tone of a woman who spoke at me relaxed, calmly, telling me to wait for her in front of the office just to know who I was. I followed her orders after waving good-bye at Charlie and Karol, like I now liked to name the cousins, and finally walked to the office to wait. As I stood in the entrance I saw a crimson convertible stopping right in front of me; I was drowning in jealousy, I loved cars. Inside there was a very attractive girl, she couldn't b my aunt, I thought to myself. She stood out of the vehicle and looked at me, taking off her big dark sunglasses revealing her eyes.  
"George, right? She asked impatiently. My American name was now George.  
"Yes," I mumbled. I was totally stunned by her shinny eyes. I seemed surrounded by beautiful girls all around Little Rock, fool; fool, Puerto Rico.  
"Yeah, lets go." She just glanced at me once and got inside the car while putting the sunglasses back in place. I still couldn't understand why she'd use sunglasses on a rainy day, but then again, she is a woman. I sat besides her, at the passenger's seat and tried not to look at her much. "Your aunt's waiting for you, she's at her office."  
"Her, office?" I asked as if I've never thought of the idea of Little Rock being civilized. Maybe her office was as simple as all Little Rock seemed.  
"Yes," -she replied doubtfully while she backed up the car and left school- "my mom is a very important person, just like your dad" I chuckled as I looked at the dark tinted windows.  
"I knew you were too young to be my aunt…" I immediately heard a gasp and the car came to an immediate stop that made me hit my head in dashboard.  
"Do you actually think I'm old?" She was desperate, I could hear it in her voice, but I was afraid to look at her eyes.  
"No," -I confessed- "I didn't say you were old. You're too pretty to be old." Then, a sight was heard. It was ok now; I could look. I was so glad there wasn't any car behind when she stood; my life was at risk because of her low self-esteem.  
"I'm your cousin, b t w." She accelerated the car again and scared me to death; the car was even faster than before. I was surprised, her hair wasn't blonde, but she was stupid enough as one blonde girl. If she was my aunt's daughter, of course she could be my cousin! I rechecked her hair again, there were little signs of blonde hair coming out from her hair roots, I was right. I wondered if my aunt was like that, too.  
"Oh," —I answered faking surprised, but, she was my hot cousin and I was living in her mom's house, would she be living with me now? - "nice to meet you…err…what's your name?"  
"Alexandra." She turned off the heater and lowered the windows. The air was fresh and the pine trees we passed by on the road scented it. The black leather seats were comfy; they were soft and the seemed new. They still had the scent of recently bought.  
"That's a pretty name." I murmured as I tried to calm down. I was nervous and I was glad the fresh air was blowing on my face. "Um, I," —I chuckled, I was so nervous I didn't know what to say anymore. By this time she would have noticed, my shaking hands blew my cover. "Where does your mom work?"  
"You know, the huge mall next to the hose you're staying at." She smirked at me, but she didn't remove her eyes from the road. I felt curiosity, was I about to live with her? "She owns it, and she also owns the bank inside. Maybe you've noticed because of the house." Maybe I did. My aunt's house was very good looking and lets say, fashionable.  
"I did, but I didn't imagine she would be the owner of a mall." She giggled a bit, I didn't know why, maybe because of my freaking shaking hands. In no time we arrived to the mal. She got off her car and I followed Alexandra into the mall, and immediately we entered, everyone stared at both of us. Some waved at her or smiled, everyone must have known us because of my aunt; she was the daughter of the owner of this little town's mall, after all. "I'm not supposed to carry your bags, am I?" I try to break the wall of silence between us, and it appeared to work. She laughed and stopped besides me.  
"Of course not, dummy, I have a personal bag carrier. You are funny, though." I was as red as a tomato when she grasped her arm around mine and pulled me to a great elevator that was place over a giant fountain, actually, a garden designed for readers. We entered the elevator and it took us to the last floor.  
"Hey, George, do you have a GF?" I shook my head in response as the doors of the elevator opened. I felt surprised as I saw how luxurious its inside was. Crystal walls made the offices, floors of the finest woods, chandeliers made of stainless steel and every decoration made for an office. "Why not?" Here we go again, the same question everyone asked me over and over again.  
"Cause, I never met a girl that was actually good enough, or, well, as I liked. It wouldn't be good to be with girls that I didn't like, would it?"  
"Err…I do it all the time…you know, with guys."  
"Thank goodness I'm just your cousin." She giggled at my out-loud-thought. We finally arrived to what seemed to be my aunt's office. Alexandra let go of my arm and opened the door excitedly. She swung the door open and the was a woman sitting in the desk with bright blue eyes that seemed really cheerful, a bright smile, blonde hair that almost reached her shoulder and glasses that almost looked invisible because of their transparent montage.  
"My, my…look who's here!" The woman stood up from her desk and held her arms wide open for me to join her hug.  
"Giorgo is here!" My crazy cousin pushed me forward till I was embraced in my aunts arms, actually, stuck there, though she was totally different from what I imagined. "Mom, he is so cute and funny!"  
I felt too much caring for one day…  
My aunt sat me down after kissing my forehead on the desk's chair and she sat on top of the desk, just in front of me, he eyes were stricken into mine.  
"Jorgito, Jorge, how are you?" She asked, and it was kinda funny hearing American people trying to say my Spanish name. Also, I couldn't imagine myself living afraid of her in her own house. Fortunately, her cell phone rang and she answered cheerfully. "Hello…yes, how are you, dear…? Oh, really…that's all right, I've got space for one more…"  
I imagined she was talking work crap. As I stood up, Alexandra sat down in the chair placed in front of the desk, facing her mother's back. I looked outside, through the crystal wall, staring into the parking lot, and occasionally, all the people that came by. The dark clouds in the sky reminded me of Marlena's dark hair, and the damp green trees that surrounded the mall reminded me of her green eyes that looked almost as black as the night.  
My aunt was still chattering in my back, and I realized that I still didn't know her name, or at least, didn't seem to remember it. Suddenly I felt fingers surrounding mine, embracing in warmth, my hands were cold, but I didn't realized till those I felt that warmth in my hand. Alexandra stood right besides me, very close without letting go of my fingers, so close I could feel her breast brushing my arm, her breath smoothed over my neck I looked at her, nervous as hell, I couldn't stand the pressure.  
"What's wrong?" Alexandra asked. Apparently my aunt didn't realize what she was doing, I believe she would had said something to her.  
"Nothing..." I lied. My aunt stood up and grabbed her purse that was just right besides me, lying on a lamp table.  
"Hey, Jorge, would you like a ride to the airport?" My aunt asked, I really got scared… I was scared, to death. Today I saw the most beautiful girl ever to exist, and now I had to leave? No! I couldn't! What if I ever had a chance to meet her, and not let her run away like she did today, what if she felt the same way I did?


End file.
